


When I'm falling, hit the ground

by ToshiChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Non-Graphic Violence, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/pseuds/ToshiChan
Summary: The world turned upside down on them, bodies flung everywhere. There was yelling and screaming as they fell and fell and then…dead silence....“Hello?” He called. There was no reply, just a calm quietness that settled over the car, except for a steady ‘drip’ that he soon came to realise was not a cracked water bottle or rain just starting to fall. It was blood.The Sasuke retrieval arc as a car crash.





	1. Part 1- The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a 'little' project I've been working on since last year. The second half is mostly finished but I was really eager to get this first part out. Hope you enjoy!

It was nearly twelve at night and Naruto’s best friend Sasuke had not come home to the orphanage they were forced to call home. Sure they were both seventeen but he still worried for the boy. Sasuke hadn’t been at the orphanage as long as Naruto who had grown up there. The hospital he was born in was under siege during his mother’s labour and both she and his father were killed. An old doctor saved his life and Naruto spent his early years wishing he hadn’t. Now, he wasn’t really sure how to feel about it. He never knew his parents, never got to know the life he should have had.

And that wasn’t really as bad as it could be.

Sasuke’s entire family was wiped out by an unknown killer, still on the loose to this day. Sasuke at the young age of ten was the only life known to have been spared. His older brother Itachi had vanished that day and was even suspected to be the killer. Sasuke lost everything. He became bitter and twisted to the point where he was almost unreachable. Only Naruto had been able to get through to him. They were making progress.

Or at least, Naruto thought they were.

Sasuke was currently not in the room they shared. And this was bad. It was the anniversary of the massacre of his family and he had persuaded Naruto to cover for him so he could go out and let off some steam. He’d always dropped hints to Naruto to make him believe that he was going to one of the nearby forests or a gym but Naruto knew the truth. This happened every year on the same day. He’d followed Sasuke twice. He knew what his friend was doing.

Sasuke was out getting drunk.

Completely smashed actually. But he always, always came home at eleven. And now the clock was minutes away from chiming twelve. And his bed was still empty.

Just then, Naruto’s battered second hand phone, a privilege he had only recent been given, began to ring. He scooped it up and read the caller ID.

**Sasuke Jerk**

He answered it quickly, holding it up to his ear whilst his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

“Sasuke, where the hell are you?”

There was no reply for a moment and Naruto panicked. Suddenly he heard some background noise.

There was some music playing, a current song Naruto was somewhat familiar with. And then there were voices.

_“Seriously, our orphanage isn’t some just dumb home. We’re for people whose families were murdered. And our leader trains us to avenge their deaths. You have to be a part of it.”_

He was about to call out to Sasuke again before it clicked. This was an accidental phone call. Sasuke had probably sat on the call button or something.

_“You mean it,”_ Naruto was able to pick out Sasuke’s voice, slightly slurred. _“You’ll help me find out who killed them.”_

_“Sure, you can come with us right now. Forget the other dumb place. You think playing nice with itsy bitsy kids is going to make your family proud. You need to get out there and save their tortured souls.”_

_“What…orphanage?”_ Sasuke said slowly.

_“The Sound. And we’re the Sound Five. We’re the closest to achieving our goal. A few more rounds on me and then we’ll take you there. Orochimaru will be most pleased to see you.”_

Naruto hung up on Sasuke. He could barely move. He knew what the Sound orphanage was. And who ran it. The infamous Orochimaru had always been in the news for some sort of scandal. His orphanage used to be in the slums of town and never seemed to try and help kids get homes. It was reported to be a violent and unsanitary place with some children there not even being orphans, or at least, not until Orochimaru got his hands on the family. Authorities tried to raid them once and after that, they vanished off the map. There was still talk that the place was up and running but the police just couldn’t find it.

And if Sasuke was truly going with them, then Naruto wouldn’t be able to find him. He needed to get to Sasuke’s usual pub now and pick him up. But he didn’t have a car.

His mind was racing at a million miles per second, trying to formulate a plan as he scrambled for his clothes.

The best plan, he decided, was to wake up Iruka, the man who ran the orphanage. He had a car and Naruto could lead him there. Plus, having an adult on his side would give him more of a chance against the Sound Five or whatever the hell they called themselves.

But if he woke Iruka, then he would know what Sasuke had been doing since he was eleven (Naruto would never know how he got the alcohol at that age) and admit that he’d been covering for his friend. And then they would both be in trouble, Sasuke especially.

The second best thing to do was call one of his friend’s from his support group. Naruto had recently begun attending a support group for children and teens dealing with parental issues such as divorce, abuse, being an orphan and a whole range of other problems. If he got a whole bunch of them together, they could swoop in and grab Sasuke with plenty of backup in case it came to a fight.

It did occur to Naruto to call the police, he wasn’t that stupid, but he knew the mostly likely outcome would not be that his friend would get in trouble, but that they’d use Sasuke to get to Orochimaru and put him in danger. Naruto couldn’t afford to take that risk.

He decided to call Shikamaru first. The exceptionally smart yet lazy teen had been placed in the group because his parents constantly fought and were now getting divorced. The custody battle was still ongoing and no one bothered to ask the teen what he wanted. His best friend’s mum had decided that he should go to the sessionsto help cope and he’d been too lazy to complain. He was someone you could trust in a jam though and he had a car, battered as it was.

“Seriously?” The boy said once Naruto had called and explained the story. He paused briefly and fear flashed through Naruto. He shouldn’t have worried. “Okay you’re right I guess, we will need some more people. Listen, I’ll bring Choji, no you don’t know him. He’s my best friend. He’s big and intimidating. I’m thinking five is good. I’ll call Kiba, you get someone else.”

Kiba was also a good choice. He was in the group because his dad had walked out on his mum when Kiba was pretty young and they hadn’t heard from him since. She’d taken forever to get over it and ‘accidentally’ emotionally abused Kiba. The rough teen was loyal to his friends and a good person to have on your side, even if he never went anywhere without his puppy Akamaru.

Lee, Naruto decided after Shikamaru had hung up. Good ol’ fellow orphan Lee who Naruto had bonded with in the first session. He was perfect, with his intense knowledge of martial arts and constantly cheery behaviour that kept almost everyone optimistic. He’d be able to convince Lee to help.

He was on the phone in seconds, his hopes rising like evaporating water.

“Naruto, my operation is tomorrow…well today.” Lee said apologetically.

And the rain fell.

Right! Of course. Naruto was so stupid. Lee was having a knee operation and could definitely not go gallivanting around town at night to rescue stupid drunk Sasuke.

“Sorry Lee, I completely forgot.” He said sadly. Four would have to do. The name Sound Five gave off the impression that there was five of them (duh) but Naruto was sure they could manage.

“Listen, I’ll call someone for you. They’ll meet you at your orphanage.” Lee said cheerfully.

“Who?” Naruto asked, trying to tie his shoes with one hand.

“Neji,”

Naruto paused.

Neji Hyuuga was not the nicest person in the world at first. He was apparently Lee’s best friend but he never really spoke up at the sessions unless he was mumbling about fate and how this was destined.

One day though, Naruto had bugged him to the point where the two were ready to fight. They’d even started to before they’d been pulled apart by their respective friends. And then the story had poured out.

He was part of a prestigious family, a clan even and he was born into the lower section of it with his mother passing away during his birth. He ended up being cut out of her. When he was but four years old, his clan tattooed his forehead with a Buddhist symbol (which had explained his silly head band) to show how he was a minority of the clan. He still had somebody who loved him though. But then his father was killed.

He lived with his uncle, the head of the clan who also happened to be his father’s older twin brother and head of the clan. The man abused him mercilessly.  He’d eventually been removed by social services and sent to live with a foster family along with his cousins Hinata and Hanabi.

He was nicer now and he and Lee got along because of their shared love of martial arts. Naruto was sure with Neji added to their team, the Sasuke retrieval plan would go off without a hitch.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

When Shikamaru finally arrived, he had someone who was obviously Choji in the passenger seat with Kiba in the middle of the back seats and Neji behind the passenger. They’d obviously spotted the teen on the way over to pick up Naruto.

“What pub Naruto?” Shikamaru asked as he fiddled around with GPS in his car. Naruto watched the previous address vanish as the machine awaited its next destination.

“K Forest,” he said clearly. “Sasuke always goes there on the anniversary. Apparently it was their favourite pub.”

No one needed to ask about who Naruto was referring to. Sasuke never shut up about his parents and finding out who killed them and the rest of his family.

“So it’s just in and out. We’re here to look threatening.” Choji said as Shikamaru keyed in the location.

“Pretty much,” Naruto said. “Shikamaru told you the story right?”

“Yeah,” Kiba was rugged up in his usual huge coat with its furry hood. Akamaru was usually hiding in the hood, resting on Kiba’s head. “I can’t believe Sasuke’s dumb enough to agree to go with some of Orochimaru’s scum.”

“He’s not dumb, he’s drunk.” Naruto protested. “Come on Kiba, you’ve got drunk before.”

“Are you kidding me, my mum and my sister would kill me. Plus, Akamaru hates the smell.” Kiba laughed.

“Shikamaru? Choji?” Naruto questioned.

“Shikamaru’s mum is scary.” Choji said.

“That she is.” Shikamaru swung the car left. “We’ve had alcohol before but we’ve never gotten drunk.”

“Neji?”

“Never,” the boy said sternly. “And Sasuke should know better than to get drunk when he is underage and alone in town.”

“Sasuke is upset.” Naruto defended his friend. “We just need to get him back home safely.”

“Well we’re here, can you see him?” Shikamaru pulled into a free park across the road from the pub where music was still blasting and people were milling around the door.

“No,” Naruto peered out the window. “I hope he hasn’t left, we might have to go in.”

“How? They’re checking ID’s.” Neji pointed out.

“Just ask for him at the door.” Shikamaru suggested. “With any luck, he’ll come out to us.”

“Out we get,” Kiba said cheerfully and the five seventeen year olds poured out and headed across to the club. Naruto spotted Akamaru on his friend’s head, sleeping even though Kiba was moving around and the street was noisy and bright.

“Let me do the talking.” Shikamaru said. “Just stay behind me and look nice.”

Naruto looked at Choji’s swirled cheeks (either tattooed or exceptionally good face paint), Kiba’s red triangles, starting to fade as he just painted them on every morning, and his sharp pointed teeth which were some genetic issue. And then there was Neji’s long hair, bandaged limbs and pale eyes that made him look blind. Finally, there was Naruto’s six scars, three on each side of his face, giving the appearance of whiskers.

They looked anything but nice.

“Hello,” Shikamaru said to a bouncer standing at the door, a lazy look on his face that mirrored Shikamaru’s. “We’ve come to pick up a drunk friend of ours. Hair looks like a duck, probably been here all night, might be hanging out with the wrong crowd.”

“Where are we going to put Sasuke?” Kiba whispered to Naruto suddenly as Shikamaru described Sasuke to the man.

“He’s drunk.” Naruto shrugged. “The boot I guess.”

“Haha,” Kiba laughed. It was no secret that none of the people helping Naruto particularly liked Sasuke. To them, he was self-absorbed, ridiculously selfish and a total asshole. Naruto admitted all of that was true but still, he and Sasuke were friends. And it meant a lot that his friends were helping someone they did not care for.

“The bouncer’s gone in to get him away from those Sound jerks,” Shikamaru turned back to them. “I told him to just drag Sasuke out, had to show him some photos on my phone though so he could see who Sasuke was and to prove we were friends. The bars are the best place for people like Orochimaru to pray on young teens and I bet they don’t always take a front on approach like the people in there.”

“What?” Naruto said, confused.

“I bet a lot of people get taken advantage of by people pretending to be their friend.” Shikamaru explained.

“No I kinda got that. Kinda…But you have pictures of Sasuke?” Naruto burst out. “You hate him!”

“Yeah but he’s a part of the group.” Shikamaru said, looking uncomfortable. “He’s been through a lot. I’m not going to shove him out of pictures or leave him behind at a pub, drunk out of his mind and at the mercy of a bunch of thugs.”

“Can I see the pictures?” Naruto asked eagerly. The lazy teen reluctantly handed over his phone.

He quickly found the album labelled ‘ _Dumb Therapy Group’_ and began to flick through. The first were pictures of the group leader Tsunade, an aggressive yet kind and protective woman, flashing a peace sign at the camera. Then there was Lee and Naruto pulling faces. Kiba taking a selfie on the phone, a picture of Neji looking grumpy as Lee hugged him. A silent boy named Shino standing next to Kiba. A few selfies of Shikamaru with everyone that had come to rescue Sasuke bar Choji. There was a large group one that had Shikamaru in it, obviously taken by someone else. Sasuke was almost impossible to pick out as he lurked behind Naruto.

And then there was the picture of Sasuke, laughing with him, with Naruto. They both looked happy, ridiculously happy. Naruto didn’t bother to look through the other pictures. He’d seen enough. He was determined to get Sasuke home safely.

“Here he is,” the bouncer came out the bar with Sasuke draped in his arms. “Though those guys in there are right behind me. They obviously want to take him home as well. Better be quick about it.”

Naruto peered past the huge man to see four people heading their way. So the Sound Five only had four? They didn’t look so tough. If need be, Naruto was sure his friends could take them. Three boys and one girl, each looking slightly drunk as they stumbled across to bar to the door.

But suddenly, a fifth one appeared out of nowhere and they seemed much more menacing. This new person was wearing a fancy white robe and walked with confidence that came from years of totally owning a room. He sent shivers up Naruto’s spine, running through his arms and setting him on edge.

“Let’s go,” Kiba said nervously. He could obviously sense it too. Akamaru was awake and whining.

“Yeah,” Neji said. “Quick,”

The small group rushed across the road, dragging Sasuke with them who was by now, practically asleep on his feet. They had no choice but to go with Naruto’s suggestion and put him in the boot. Luckily Shikamaru had some blankets to wrap him in and removed the boot cover (divider, whatever it was) so that he wasn’t cut off from the rest of the car and had plenty of air.

The others climbed back into their exact seats from before and buckled up, all satisfied that they’d saved Sasuke and could go home and sleep away the rest of the night.

“Oh shit the road’s closed.” Shikamaru stared at the way they’d came. “We were literally just on it. We’ll have to go the long way now, the ravine path.”

“What happened?” Choji wondered aloud.

“Maybe an accident.” Neji suggested.

“What’s the ravine path?” Naruto asked as Shikamaru turned the car on with a deft flick of his wrist and started out the opposite way.

“It’s the long way back to the orphanage. There’s a road called Moko and it goes past a really steep drop off into a forest so it got nicknamed the ravine path. It’s basically a valley surrounded by roads. People even live down there, in the forest.” Neji explained. “It’s pretty dangerous at night so we all need to be quiet and let Shikamaru concentrate when we get to it.”

“Hey guys, this car’s following us I think. And it’s going really fast.” Kiba twisted in his seat to look out the back window. “I can’t be sure but it kinda looks like those guys that were following Sasuke.”

“Shit,” Shikamaru swore again. “It was too much to think it was over and that they were going to give up on Sasuke, wasn’t it?”

“They’re gaining fast.” Neji reported. “I don’t want to break any speed limits but…” he was cut off as they entire car jolted.

“They hit us.” Choji gasped. “Well, bumped us. Shika, you might wanna speed up.”

The typically lazy teen seemed panicked, picking up the pace despite his obvious distress at having to drive so fast.

“That sign, what did it say?” Shikamaru asked as they sped past said lit up object. The roads were strangely empty as their vehicle struggled to avoid the Sound Five.

“Ten kilometres to Moko Forest Road.” Neji answered. “We have to slow down.”

“They’re speeding up.” Kiba said angrily. “We can’t slow down.”

Another jolt ran through the car as their pursuers once again made contact with them.

“Oh god, we should call the police.” Choji struggled to grab Shikamaru’s phone.

“No!” Naruto shouted. “Sasuke will get in trouble or they’ll want to use him as bait to find Orochimaru.”

“Naruto they’re going to kill us.” Neji said, strangely calm. “The police are our only option.”

“Choji make the call.” Shikamaru ordered as he struggled with the wheel. “Kiba keep me updated on the Sound Five, Neji look out for turnoffs, Naruto, look after Sasuke.”

They were in this together. For a moment, Naruto was worried that they were going to give Sasuke up. Neji was right. The police had to be called.

“About to hit Moko road, they keep bumping us…” Choji’s conversation with the police floated in and out of Naruto’s hearing. “Orochimaru,”

“Still right behind us.” Kiba informed Shikamaru. “With no signs of slowing down.”

“No turnoffs, we’ve hit Moko road.” Neji said. Naruto peered out his window and saw a cliff wall. He couldn’t see anything out of Neji’s as he was too far away and the road was poorly lit but he knew it was the drop off into the forest.

“They’re millimetres away from our boot.” Kiba was nearly yelling. Akamaru was barking, short and loud yips that filled the car.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, still dead to the world with no idea what was going on and what they were going through for him. They were going to save him. The police were being called. Everything would be alright.

And then he saw the teen on the bonnet.

It was the intimidating guy, his white robe fluttering in the breeze. He had somehow climbed onto the bonnet of their car and was reaching for Shikamaru’s boot.

“They’re gonna grab Sasuke!” Naruto screamed. “Lock the boot!”

A click echoed through the car. Naruto relaxed slightly. At least the jerks couldn’t get to Sasuke now.

“Speed up.” Kiba urged.

“Are you mad?” Choji was off the phone now. “We’ll go right of the edge if we do.”

SMASH!

Glass bit into Naruto’s cheeks as the boy on the bonnet smashed the back window with some white club. He heard Akamaru whine and Neji yelp. They were this desperate for Sasuke? What the actual hell?

“Grab Sasuke!” Shikamaru all but screeched as he tried to keep the car on the road. “We just need to get past the ravine.”

“The police are coming as fast as they can.” Choji reported.

The words meant nothing to Naruto at the moment. He, Kiba and Neji were trying to drag Sasuke into the middle section where they sat whilst the boy in the white robe tried to drag him out.

“Give up!” The teen yelled over the rushing wind that was entering the car and whirling around. “He will be a gift for Orochimaru!”

“Never!” Naruto yelled. “Sasuke will never become like you!”

The boy gave an almighty tug and Sasuke was ripped from their arms and out of the smashed window, glass scratching at his limp limbs.

Shikamaru did the only thing he could think of. He swung the wheel violently and let the road have Sasuke. The drunk boy was soon gone from their sight as the cars continued to whizz along.

The boy on the bonnet wobbled and then he fell. But he didn’t fall onto the road like Sasuke. He fell the opposite way, down into the ravine.

“Oh my god!” Choji screamed.

And that’s when the car drew alongside theirs and began to force them off the road.

“This is for Kimimaro!” The driver rolled down her window to yell. “We’ll kill you and then go back and get Sasuke. You’ll have died for nothing.

“Faster!” Kiba yelled again and this time no one was complaining. This was no drunk pick up now. This was a matter of life or death,

Again and again, the car rammed into Shikamaru’s. Each time they were forced closer and closer to the edge. At one point a wheel was hanging off.

Wind howled in their ears, challenged by Akamaru’s yowling and Naruto’s loud sobs for Sasuke.

“Oh god, oh god.” Neji was staring out his window into the inky blackness that hid the trees of the ravine from view.

And then the car hit them a final time.

And they were teetering on the edge.

Blood roared in Naruto’s ears.

He saw the antagonising car flip, skidding like an overturned beetle until it hit the cliff wall and stopped.

“Fuck!”

“Shit!”

“Oh god!”

The vehicle coughed weakly as though Shikamaru was wearing it out, trying to coax the huge part of it that was over the edge back onto safe ground.

“Die!” A scream came from the crashed car.

And then they fell.

* * *

The world turned upside down on them as they fell. Naruto felt his head crack against the window as he became weightless in the car. They hit the ravine wall before bouncing up again to resume their free fall.  The car became a total mess on the inside, bodies flung everywhere, smashing into each other. Broken bits of glass pierced them as they jerked against their seatbelts. There was yelling and screaming as they fell and fell and then…

An ultimate crash…

A slight tilt…

A final scream dying away…

They fell to their last resting place…

And then…

…dead silence.

All that welcomed them at the bottom of the ravine was greedy darkness, sucking them down into its abyss.

His last thought wasn’t Sasuke though. It was…

_…Guys…_

* * *

When he woke up, he was cold and he couldn’t see a thing. He knew exactly where he was, in a car at the bottom of a ravine and incredibly lucky to actually even be opening his eyes.

There was light coming from somewhere but it was dim and did nothing to help him see.

“Hello?” He called. There was no reply, just a calm quietness that settled over the car, except for a steady ‘drip’ that wormed its way into his brain.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

It was coming from somewhere but he just didn’t know where. It was his because of his sense of smell that he soon came to realise it was not a cracked water bottle or rain just starting to fall. It was blood.

From the overload of coppery tang that invaded his nostrils, it had to be everywhere. He could imagine it now coating the windows and creating horrific images that would haunt his dreams.

The shock was wearing off and the pain was coming in, sharp and evil, ready to tear him apart. Along with the pain, there was a rush of emotions flooding through him. There was one that stood out though, one that threatened to consume his entire being.

Naruto was scared.

He couldn’t see his friends, he didn’t know if they were alive or dead. He wasn’t sure if help was on its way, he didn’t know if he was going to live.

And what about Sasuke? Had the Sound Five survived their crash? Had they looped back and grabbed Sasuke. Was all of this for nothing.

In the dark, afraid and in pain, Naruto found himself agreeing with his friends. Sasuke was an idiot. Drinking himself into a stupor without any care for himself. He should have known better. And Naruto shouldn’t have dragged his other friends into this whole mess.

Naruto reached out with trembling hands to see if he could feel anything. He was still in the car, he knew that much, but he felt as though he was hanging in a sense, like his seatbelt was the only thing keeping him in place.

His fingers brushed something warm and he let out a squeak. He felt fur and realised it was Akamaru. He kept his hand there, hoping to feel the rise and fall of his flank, proving that Kiba’s beloved dog was alive.

For a horrible heart stopping moment, he felt nothing.

_Akamaru no!_

Then he felt it. His hand rising slowly with the weak breathing Akamaru was doing to keep himself alive. Oh thank god. Thank anyone. Akamaru was alive.

Reaching out again, Naruto tried to feel for his friends. He brushed something fluffy but mattered in places, Kiba’s coat maybe, but his hand didn’t make contact with anything resembling human skin. He gave up and just drew Akamaru into him, determined not to be alone.

He craned his head awkwardly to work out where the light was coming from. If it was a torch or something portable, he could use it to find his friends. After some wriggling, he spotted the source of the dim light.

A phone was lit up. It looked like Shikamaru’s. It was open to the picture album Naruto had been flicking through, the screen’s perfectness marred by long cracks that distorted the image shown. It was a picture of the five of them, not including Choji as he didn’t go to the group. Neji was on the edge, turned half away from the camera with a slight smile on his face. Kiba was on the other end, flashing a peace sign at the camera with a wide grin on his face, Akamaru perched on his head, mouth open in a silent bark. Shikamaru was next to Neji, hands resting behind his head as he smirked at the camera. Naruto was next to Shikamaru. He was positively beaming, so happy to be with his friends. And Sasuke was on Naruto’s other side, his smile nothing but a small sneer.

Stupid Sasuke. They’d sacrificed so much for him and he look what had happened. He should have told Iruka what Sasuke was doing. He should have stopped him much sooner.

Naruto scrabbled for the phone and managed to get a hand around it. It illuminated his hand, covered in sticky red blood that coated the phone. He spun it around so he could work out what was going on.

And he screamed.

His first image was of a tree smashed right through the front windscreen. Its branches reached right into the back of the car where two sharp ones had driven themselves right into Kiba’s motionless body. Blood was soaking into his jacket, spreading rapidly.

He saw Shikamaru, pinned into the front seat by the crushed dashboard, eyes closed and face pale. He looked okay for what they’d just been through though there was blood everywhere. It coated all of the boy in dizzying arrays of sick, twisted art. The pattern of the splatter though, it couldn’t be Shikamaru’s.

Of course not, Naruto thought grimly as he turned his head slightly and was met with a horrific sight. It was Choji’s.

Choji’s door had buckled inwards, metal and steel slicing into the boy’s body. Blood and flesh sprayed the broken windscreen and interior of the car. It was one big horrid mess. Bile rose in Naruto’s throat but he held it in. He did not need to add vomit to the horrid smell attacking his senses.

Was Choji even alive? Surely, with all the bits of his body spread everywhere, he was dead.

But he couldn’t be dead! Choji couldn’t die! He didn’t even know Sasuke, he was just Shikamaru’s friend. And he’d seemed so nice and willing to help. He just couldn’t be dead. He had to still be breathing, he just had to.

Trying to ignore the wild panic roaring inside him, Naruto stroked Akamaru and moved his head to find Neji. When he saw his friend, he couldn’t help it.

He screamed again.

Another tree had driven itself through Neji’s side of the car. Two thick branches had not only stabbed the teen but impaled him, one through his stomach and one through his shoulder, entering from behind and coming out the other end. His body hung limp in their grip, his clothes soaked in coppery blood.

All his friends were dying!

He dropped the phone face down, the light cutting off abruptly as it was smothered.

“Help!” Naruto summoned up the strength to yell. “Somebody help us!”

A bird chirped in reply before a flutter of wings signalled its departure.

“Help!” He called again. “Please! Can anybody hear me?”

_“Na…ru…to,”_

“Hello?” Naruto was losing his strength, the blackness was beginning to take him.

“ _Naruto…shut up…”_

He summoned the last of his strength and screamed.

“HELP US!”

The echoes of his plea died away and with it, the last of his courage and power. He was going to die down in this ravine with his friends, all because he didn’t do the sensible thing and ask an adult for help instead.

“Naruto, why would anyone be down in the ravine? You should have saved your strength.” A weak voice, so quiet and small, spoke up.

“Shikamaru?” Naruto asked the darkness.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru confirmed, gasping out his reply. “Oh shit, we’re in so much trouble aren’t we?”

Naruto didn’t reply, sensing this was one of those rhetorical questions his friend was so fond of. He just let the silence hang in the air as his entire being throbbed and Shikamaru’s harsh breathing got louder and louder.

“Naruto, the others…are they…alright?”

“No,” Naruto whispered. “I think…I think they might be dead.”

A bird cried out as if mourning along with him.

“No…I refuse…to give up…on them…” Shikamaru murmured, each word quieter than its predecessor.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

“Choji called the police before we fell.” Naruto realised. “They’ll work out what happened. They’ll come for us.”

“Of course…they will.” Shikamaru’s voice was nothing more than a breath now. “I need…to rest…now…”

“No Shikamaru stay awake.” Naruto cried. People like them, people hurt badly and disorientated, they weren’t meant to go back to sleep. “You have to stay awake Shikamaru.”

Fading breathes answered his begging and the blond teen knew it was hopeless. Shikamaru was once again unconscious. At least…he wasn’t dead.

Naruto let himself relax as the sharp wolves of pain ate at his body, stripping away his hope that had stayed strong even after his courage and strength had worn away. Bit by bit, they tore at him, ridding him of every naive thought he’d had.

_The police are coming…_

_Everyone is still alive…_

_Sasuke is alright…_

_We’ll be alright…_

_We’ll be okay…_

_We’re going to make it out…_

_We have to…_

_Help me…………………………_


	2. Part 2- The Aftermath

“Hey? Is anyone in there? Can you hear me?”

…

“Maybe it’s an old car crash.”

“Are you an idiot? We were here just yesterday, picking up supplies.”

“If you’re so worried, go look then.”

_People even live down there, in the forest..._

“Both of you shut up. We need to be moving on, the rain’s coming in.”

“Hey, you got Gaara to speak Temari.”

“That was you Kankuro.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. The squirt’s right, we need to move on.”

“I am not a squirt.”

“There might be people in there. I heard sirens before. I’m checking, alright. Wait for me.”

Rustling. A sharp intake of breath.

“Oh shit there’s five of them. And there’s blood everywhere. Kankuro, get up to the road and find out where those sirens were coming from. Then get them down here pronto. Gaara, get in here, we need to help them.”

“Temari…”

“Now!”

Someone was helping them, Naruto realised in his pain induced daze. He tried to open his eyes, to tell them to help Neji and Choji first. And then Kiba and Shikamaru. And to find Sasuke. He’d be alright.

Naruto was going to be fine. He didn’t need their help. He was conscious. His pain wasn’t that bad.

“Get the blond one out first, he’s not trapped.” A firm voice instructed.

Hands wrapped round him, pulled the seatbelt off of him with a crunching sound as the dried blood was disturbed.

“Help…the…others.” Naruto protested as he was lifted out the car. “I’m fine. ‘m fine.”

“He’s awake.”

“Mm.”

“There’s a dog as well. Shit this is bad. I won’t be able to get anyone else out. We’ll need police, medics and firefighters to get them out. If they’re…still alive.”

_NO!_

He was on the ground, head spinning and the now familiar sensation of his stomach wanting to erupt washing over him.

The faint sound of sirens reached his ears and relief drove away his nausea. Anger was settling in as well. His friends weren’t dead. They weren’t allowed to be!

Some time seemed to past. Naruto drifted in and out of conscious. He was aware of his saviours trying to talk to him, to get details, but his mouth was glued shut. He let them wonder about his friends. He didn’t care about that. He just needed better help to arrive and to keep his friends from crossing over.

“Over here! We’re down here!”

Someone was coming! Help! Sweet, sweet help!

“Hitomi, Haruno, treat the blond one. You there, tell me everything you know.”

Hands were covering him, tugging at clothes, checking his pulse, wiping away blood.

“My friends,” he slurred. “Sasuke, fell off the car.”

“Is he talking about the boy we found on the road?” A voice asked another. He wanted to match a face to it but his eyes remained stubbornly closed.

“Just relax please.” Another voice said in reply, obviously to Naruto.

“I need jaws of life down here pronto! A saw as well!” The person talking proceeded to list off instructions, none of which Naruto really understood. He just knew they were working hard to save his friend’s lives and that was all that mattered.

“How the hell are we going to get them back up? The ravine wall is too steep for anything resembling a stretcher.”

“We know a path. It’s not too far from here.” The familiar voice of the girl (Temari?) joined in.

“Great, lead Haruno and Hitomi to it. I want the blond one out of here. Karin, take the dog. We’ve nearly got the hooded one out of the car, he’ll go next.”

They were going to take him away from his friends.

“No…” he tried to shout. “My friends. Need to…help them…”

“Just go, and send down everyone you’ve got. It’s a miracle these two are still alive.”

Neji? Choji? Kiba? Shikamaru? Who was she talking about? Deep down he knew though. He knew he might not be walking away from this with all of his friends.

Hands lifted him onto something, he rose in the air. With each jolt, new sparks of pain burst in his body.

The darkness was sucking at him now, dragging him down. His thoughts were repeating on him, his mind going in circles. Everything was just draining away.

With the knowledge that people were trying to save his friends, he allowed himself to let go.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, it was to the dull and repetitive sound of beeping. Its time matched those horrid drips from the car and Naruto tried to move, to work out where he was.

He unstuck his eyes and was met with a stark white roof. He turned his head slightly, painfully, and saw a collection of wires spread over the pillow his head rested on. Through the twisted maze was the odd burst of colours, forming blurry shapes. Flowers perhaps, or balloons.

It was obvious that he was in a hospital. He was alive, he was okay. But that wasn’t what mattered.

It was his friends that he needed to see. He needed to know that he hadn’t been the cause of their early demise.

It was killing Naruto to sit there, fearing the unknown.

Remembering the other times he’d been in hospital, mostly for dumb things caused by skateboard accidents and stupid dares, he groped for a nurse call button, knowing there would be one close by. Naruto eventually slid his fingers across something that felt right and pressed randomly until he felt something give.

Hoping it had done the job, he slumped back against his pillows to wait. He was suddenly terribly afraid to know the answer to the question that pressed at his lips.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, growing louder in volume till they stopped right at his bedside. He looked up see a pretty pink haired woman standing there, her green sparkling eyes focused on some sort of whirring machine rather than him.

“Nothing bad,” she muttered to herself before finally switching her attention to Naruto. “Are you in any pain?”

“Not really,” Naruto clenched his fists. “I just need to ask you something.”

She consulted a clipboard, ticking a few things here and there and scribbling down something.

“It’s about your injuries right? You have three cracked ribs, a fractured radius on your right arm, heavy slashes to your arms and legs, broken right ankle and three broken fingers on your left hand. Plus, a severe concussion and serious bruising to your entire body. You are an incredibly lucky young man.” She listed off professionally, the last part as mechanical as a GPS.

“No, it’s not that,” Naruto’s head spun from taking in all the information about the damage to his body. “My friends, they were all hurt really badly, how are they? They’re all still alive right?”

“I am not at liberty to disclose that information right now.” The woman all but sung.

“Well then make it your liberty right now.” Naruto snapped. “Because it’s my fault we got into this fucking mess and I need to know what I’ve done to them.”

“Please wait until you have a family member with you.” The woman was panicking. “You cannot take this news without support.”

_This news…_

Oh god someone had died! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Who had left him? Who had he killed?

“Listen I don’t have any family. I’m an orphan. And I can take this news without any stupid support. So you will tell me everything you know about my friends before I pull every single needles out of me and go find out for myself.” Naruto yelled at her, willing her to understand.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The woman said nervously. “In the meantime, I’ll go fetch your guardian. We called him in two days ago.” She left the room and Naruto was none the wiser as to the fates of his friends.

Why had he called them? Why had he dragged them into Sasuke’s problems? He should have realised that Sasuke’s life was worth getting into trouble for. He’d been so desperate to protect the one constant thing in his life that he’d completely ignored any logical solutions to the issues at hand.

“God I’m so stupid.” He said out loud.

“Yes Naruto, very stupid.” A familiar, fond yet concerned voice piped up from the door. Naruto knew who it was instantly and longed to tear the wirers aside so that he could cling to the one man he saw as a father.

“Iruka!”

“Oh Naruto, what have you done to yourself?” Iruka said sadly, moving to sit in a chair next to Naruto.

Right, he must have been the family member the lady had been talking about. Come to think of it, she’d said something about two days. Had he been asleep that long?

“Iruka, I’m so sorry. All I was thinking about was Sasuke and I didn’t want him to get in trouble so I didn’t wake you up but I should have because I’ve hurt everyone now and none of them even like Sasuke, they were only doing it for me and I’m so stupid and no one will tell me what happened to them and I’m really scared Iruka. I’m really scared.”

“Naruto please, calm down. Now that I’m here, we can call a nurse or a doctor in and get all the information you need.” Iruka stroked a hand through Naruto’s hair, fingers catching on bandages. “Everyone back home is worried about you. They’ve made you cards and sent balloons.” He brushed the wires aside to show the animals balloons bobbing gently and the carefully crafted cards. Naruto couldn’t care less about those right now. He was stuck on something Iruka had said.

_“…get all the information you need.”_

_“…you need.”_

_“…you…”_

“Iruka you know!” Naruto burst out. “You know what happened to my friends. Tell me. Now!”

“Naruto, I’m not allowed to tell you that. I’m going to call in your doctor. Please wait here. I’ll be right back.” Iruka said easily.

“Iruka! Please! It’s killing me, not knowing what pain I’ve caused them.” Naruto pleaded.

“Pain you’ve caused them?” Iruka repeated. “Naruto this is not your fault. It is the fault of five reckless and blood thirsty individuals and one stupid teen too stuck in his own world to realise his new life was moving on without him.”

“But…”

“But nothing. You were doing what you thought was best and though I wish with all my heart you had woken me up or called the police or told me what Sasuke was doing earlier, I know you only had the best intentions and I can’t find it in myself to be angry at you. Just…sad. Because I couldn’t help you and Sasuke.” Iruka brushed a hand across Naruto’s head. “I love you Naruto. Wait right here, I’ll be back and then you can know everything.”

He left quietly, solemn for once. Naruto replayed the words in his head. Iruka loved him. Loved him like a son. He supposed that he loved Iruka too. The man was stern at times and easy to rile up but he cared so much for everyone, especially Naruto, that it was almost like you had no choice but to love him. That wasn’t a bad thing. It meant the kids at the orphanage like Naruto never felt alone whenever they were rejected by families looking to adopt. Iruka was always there for him.

And he was here for Naruto now.

He had to be patient. Soon, very soon, he would know everything about his friends. It would either be good news, bad news, or a horrifying mix of both. Naruto begged with every fibre in his body for it to just be good news.

Iruka re-appeared with a black-haired woman.

“Naruto, this is Shizune.” Iruka introduced the two. “She’s one of the doctors who’s been overseeing you and your friends. She’ll be getting you up to date.” He sat back down and took Naruto’s right hand, the one without the broken fingers.

Naruto braced himself. He’d been hoping for good news but he knew that it would all be bad news. He just hoped he could take it without crying in front of his doctor.

“Shikamaru Nara was as lucky as you Naruto. His chest was crushed but he avoided damage to his lungs. He escaped with seven broken ribs and four cracked ones. He has a broken finger, a severe concussion and a broken nose. He also has large gashes and intense bruising but he is expected to make a full recovery.” Shizune reported.

She’d probably started with the good news which meant the worst was yet to come.

“Kiba Inzuka suffered two serious stab wounds from tree branches. He lost a lot of blood from those as well as multiple gashes and a broken right wrist. He had slight internal bleeding and severe bruising. We’re monitoring him for brain damage but it looks like all will be okay.  His dog is also on the mend, though, not at the hospital.”

Two down, three to go.

“Sasuke Uchiha is utterly fine apart from the terrible hangover he suffered and a few scrapes and bruises, plus some lost skin.” Shizune’s tone told Naruto she was not that happy with the boy. “He’s currently in police custody.”

“Why?” Naruto burst out. “I mean I know he got drunk and he’s underage but he didn’t hurt anyone. Why aren’t they talking to those Sound Five jerks?”

“Naruto, all of those ‘Sound Five Jerks’ are dead.” Shizune said sadly. “One of them fell into the ravine and was killed…” She paused briefly. “He was impaled on a tree. The car crash killed two and the other two were found dead the night after in the downtown areas where Orochimaru is rumoured to lurk. He probably killed them. Sasuke is our only hope on finding that man.”

“No…” Naruto whispered. “They can’t be dead. I mean I know they were trying to take Sasuke but they were orphans too. They were sad and alone and Orochimaru took advantage of that.”

“I need to get going soon Naruto.” Shizune looked at her watch.

“No wait! What about Neji and Choji?”

“I was just getting to that.” The doctor said calmly. “Though it isn’t exactly good news. For now, all I can tell you is that their list of injuries is extensive and they are both in medically-induced comas in critical, non-stable conditions.”

_No…_

_No!_

_NO!_

He was going to be sick. He was going to lose control!

“You mean?” Was all he could say, all he could ask of her.

“It is a miracle that they are still alive.” Shizune smiled sadly. “And I’m sad to say that they might not be more much longer. I’ll leave you and Iruka alone now Naruto. Please rest.”

“Wait, am I allowed to see any of them?” Naruto burst out. “I need to see them.” He clenched his bandaged fist, looking at the stretches of white that bound his arm.

“We’ll see.” Shizune said. “Keep in mind Naruto, you’ve been unconscious for two days.”

“Right,” he fisted his hands into the sheets. “Just…if you can, please.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” She said formerly. It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no and that was all that mattered. Naruto nodded his thanks and watched her leave, shoulders slumped.

“The five of you,” Iruka began, excluding Sasuke. “well you’ve done a number on the doctors and nurses. It was terrible. The news won’t shut up about you. A doctor quit after seeing Choji brought in. They’re professionals, I know, but you’re just kids. Beautiful kids who’ve had lives altered drastically, and who have suffered so much.” He looked down at his hands and the two let silence fill the room.

“What have the news been saying?” Naruto asked eventually.

“A lot,” Iruka said shortly. He frowned, as if angry at said news, before his face lit up suddenly. “I have something that might cheer you up.”

“What?” Naruto asked desperately.

“How do you feel about having some visitors?”

* * *

The three people who entered the room were unfamiliar at first, until the girl opened her mouth.

“You’re alright blondie.” She beamed, adjusting her crop top and tugging at one of her four ponytails which she somehow made look good. Her voice was way too familiar. Naruto scrunched up his face.

“Te…mari?” Her face brightened.

“Hey you remember.” She gestured to the boys standing beside her. “These are my younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara.” Kankuro was wearing some sort of beanie cross hat, with smudged purple face paint and a cheery smirk. Gaara was dressed in total black (he even had black fingerless gloves) with smudged panda eyes, obviously achieved through makeup. That or lack of sleep.

“You saved our lives.” Naruto breathed, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He owed these people his life. They all did. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing.” Gaara mumbled. “We just happened to find you is all. Any person would have done the same.”

“Not everyone.” Naruto said honestly. “But you did.” Gaara looked away, blushing.

“It’s just good to see that you’re alright.” Kankuro broke in. “Well, mostly.” He gestured to the bandages with a laugh, which Naruto echoed.

“So you guys live in the ravine?” Naruto asked when the laughter died down. He was curious about how their life worked, living in such dense forestry.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Temari nodded. “For…three years now?” She looked to Gaara for confirmation, who nodded to assure her she was right. “We…got sick of the modern world, and we never got along with our family who had too much power and influence for our liking. The ravine’s a nice place, and we have a deal with some shopkeepers to drop off supplies. We have a little hut, with a basement when the weather gets rough.”

“Sounds great.” Naruto smiled slightly. He wasn’t sure he really understood. The ravine wouldn’t have ramen stands so…but if it made his saviours happy, then good for them.

“It is.” Gaara answered quietly.

“So have you seen the others?”

“Only Shikamaru.” Temari answered. “He woke up yesterday apparently.”

“How’s he doing?” Naruto asked anxiously.

“Very confused, he has a bad concussion.” Temari explained. “Hard for him to breathe as well, and talk, so we didn’t stay long.”

“If you see him before I do, tell him…tell him I’m sorry.” Naruto fiddled with one of his many bandages. Temari made as if to say something, to protest even, but Gaara held up a hand to stop her.

“We will.” He said simply.

“Thank you…” Naruto’s head was beginning to feel like someone had stuffed it full of cotton buds. He blinked furiously, trying to stay away, but to no avail. His eyes slid closed and the quiet voices of Iruka and the three siblings faded away. “Thank you…” He whispered again before sleep finally took him.

His dreams swirled around him, distorted images of Sasuke crying in a jail cell, two tombstones on an otherwise deserted hill, an ownerless dog dragging a leash down a street, an abandoned shoji board with its pieces scattered everywhere.

_There’s a price to pay for compassion and mercy…always…always…_

Then the dreams seemingly faded away and Naruto slept on.

He slept for a long time (apparently) and when he woke up his room was empty. There was a new bouquet of flowers on the bedside table, exotic looking, with a simple message on a torn piece of paper.

_These flowers grow in the ravine, they’re quite pretty I think. Get well soon Naruto._

  * _Gaara_



Naruto smiled weakly, and then fumbled for the nurse call button. Before he could click it however, the door to his room swung open and Iruka stepped in with a steaming cup of coffee.

“Iruka!” Naruto called happily.

“Naruto, good to see you awake.” Iruka smiled back.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Another day.” Iruka sighed and sat back in his chair.

“What?” Naruto hated the idea that he’d slept through a whole day. “Has anything happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“No new news Naruto, sorry.” Iruka sipped at his hot drink. “The police want to talk to you, and Tsunade wants to visit as well.”

“I need to see the others first.” Naruto begged. “I’m the one who’s the most okay, it makes sense for me to go see them. Please Iruka. Even if it’s just Shikamaru. I need to see him.”

Iruka sighed, and set the coffee on Naruto’s bedside table amongst the flowers and cards. He fixed the teen with a serious look.

“Shikamaru will have to wait. The police desperately need to talk to you. Those other children all died, Shikamaru can barely talk, Kiba is still unconscious, and Neji and Choji are at death’s door. You’re the only one who can tell them what happened right now.”

“What about Sasuke?” Naruto asked desperately.

“He was drunk the whole time, he couldn’t remember anything helpful past the bar.” Iruka said gently. “It has to be you. A doctor will clear you now, the police are outside.”

“Iruka no!”

“I’m sorry Naruto. I know it’ll be hard, but the police need answers…and you need to stay out of jail. You guys might get in some serious trouble, you know.”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“I know, and the police will too, when you tell them.” Iruka ran a hand comfortingly through Naruto’s hair. “You’re so brave Naruto, you can do it.”

“O-okay. Let’s get this over with then.” Naruto forced a smile and took a few deep breathes. Iruka called for Shizune who gave Naruto the all clear to answer some questions, though she told the police that if Naruto got too upset, the questioning would be over. She stayed in the room to monitor this condition.

“So son,” a tall man licked his finger and flicked to a page on his note pad. “tell us what happened.” His partner, a grim looking woman, folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. Naruto smiled again, this one felt easier.

“I’ll take you back to that night. I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

Naruto grinned at Iruka as the man wheeled him through the halls of the hospital. They were off to see Shikamaru, who Naruto had demanded to see the moment his talk with the police had ended. Unfortunately, he’d had to live through Tsunade visiting, plus another night, before he could see his friend, but he was finally on his way.

“You have to be calm Naruto.” Iruka said for the fifth time. “He can’t breathe very well, you need to be gentle as well.”

“I know Iruka, I know.” Naruto sighed. “This is like, the fifth time you’ve told me. Just hurry up. You’re taking forever.”

Iruka tutted but the wheelchair began to move a little faster. Another victory for Naruto.

They arrived at a room and Iruka knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, before a voice croaked out…

“Come…in…”

Naruto could barely hear who had spoken, so it must have been Shikamaru with his broken ribs thanks to his crushed chest. Iruka pushed open the door and together they entered the small room.

Shikamaru was sitting up, his bed in an elevated position to help with his breathing. Much like Naruto, he was hooked up to confusing machines that beeped and bleeped to remind everyone that Shikamaru was alive. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, revealing his bandaged chest, and his eyes were hazy, his spiky hair sticking up from the tight bandage wrapped around his head.

“Naruto,” he wheezed. “You’re okay. They told me…you were…but I wouldn’t believe it…until I saw you.” He broke off to cough harshly, body shaking harshly with the effort and pain the fit brought.

“Me too,” Naruto looked up at Iruka who wheeled him closer. Reaching out to grab Shikamaru’s hand, (and being careful not to grab the one with the broken finger) the two sat there in silence, enjoying the fact that they were still alive, still together after everything they’d been through.

Finally, Shikamaru spoke again.

“Have you seen…Kiba yet?”

“No,” Naruto bit his lip nervously. “Apparently he’s not awake yet. And…we don’t know if Neji and Choji are going to live.”

“I know…” Shikamaru rasped. “Shit…fucking hell…why did this have to happen?” Tears gathered in his eyes but stubbornly refused to fall. “Why? Why?”

“I’m sorry.” Naruto felt like sobbing himself. “It’s all my fault, I was so stupid to think that we could fix things ourselves. It’s my fault you’re all so hurt. I’m so sorry Shikamaru. How…how can you even stand to look at me?”

“We all make a choice Naruto…” The teen croaked. “We all agreed to help you. How…how is it your fault? Spend more of your energy…blaming the teens who sent us over the edge…then blaming yourself.”

“But we never would have been there if it wasn’t for me.” Naruto said bitterly. “You would have been safe. You wouldn’t be here.”

“Neither would Sasuke.”

Naruto’s eyes widened.

“We’re gonna get through this Naruto.” Shikamaru said softly. “We have to.” He smiled weakly. “Have faith in yourself.”

“How can you be so sure?” Naruto managed to get out.

“I’m not,” was all Shikamaru said, eyes fluttering closed. “I’m really not.”

* * *

“Kiba is awake.”

“What?” Naruto struggled in his bed, trying to tug the wires away for the fiftieth time. Iruka’s gentle hands stopped him.

“He woke up yesterday but only remained conscious for about five minutes.” Iruka began, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He exclaimed.

“Because Kiba needs his rest.” Iruka explained. “You would have demanded to see him no matter what but he wasn’t ready then. He was too disorientated to have visitors. Even if he had been able to, priority goes to his mother and sister first.”

“But now?” Naruto asked eagerly.

“No, not yet.” Iruka shook his head. “Sorry Naruto, he’s too weak to see anyone apart from immediate family. You’ll just have to be patient.”

“I don’t know how to be.” Naruto grumbled.

“I’m sure you can learn.” Iruka laughed softly. “Just be happy that he’s awake. It’s still touch and go with Neji and Choji.”

“Don’t remind me.” Naruto muttered.

“The mere fact that they’re alive right now is a good sign.” Iruka reminded him. “You kids are incredibly lucky.”

“I wouldn’t call this lucky.” Naruto stared at his damaged body.

“Perhaps not.”

“Everything’s going to be different after this.” Naruto whispered. “Everything will change.”

“Isn’t change a good thing?” Iruka tilted his head.

“Not like this.” Naruto shook his in turn. “Never like this.”

“I see.” The man sighed. “I’m sorry things turned out like this Naruto. This isn’t an easy thing to process, I understand that. Right now you think you’re so unlucky but look around. Look how lucky you are to be alive.”

“I hope we stay that way.” Naruto said harshly. “I hope I didn’t get us all killed.”

“Naruto…” Iruka said regretfully. “I…please, don’t blame yourself.”

“How can I not?!” Naruto burst out. “Look what I’ve done to them all!”

“No one blames you Naruto. Those at fault are paying the price.”

“But so are we. Because we’re the ones at fault.”

“You can’t say that Naruto! You were just trying to help Sasuke!”

It was the same words over and over again. It was all he could think of. The deaths he’d caused. They’d haunt him forever.

“Iruka, please.” Naruto whispered even as his mind replayed the car jerking violently and the white haired boy falling into the ravine. “I need to be alone right now.”

“But…”

“Please.” Naruto begged.

“Alright.” Iruka said reluctantly. “I’ll let you know when Kiba’s up for visitors.”

“Thanks.”

Iruka left the room and Naruto closed his eyes. He felt too weak to keep them open but he was too wired to sleep. For now, he would rest. He would rest and try his hardest not to let the dark thoughts consume him. A trail of dead bodies followed the path they’d taken that night and it looked like that number would continue to grow.

Choji…Neji…

All his mind could focus on was the crash and his friends. He couldn’t move past it. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be able to.

* * *

The next day Naruto went for a ride around the hospital in his wheelchair. He felt bored and restless from being cooped up in his room, looking at the same white walls for hour after hour. Iruka probably wouldn’t approve but he had to devote most of his time to the orphanage so he hadn’t been able to visit. The nurses smiled fondly as he trundled through the halls, not really sure where he was going. It was hard to move fast when he could only really use one arm but he made do.

At one point he found himself outside Shikamaru’s room. He raised a hand to knock but a passing nurse stopped him.

“He’s not in there at the moment.” She explained.

“Where is he then?” Naruto lowered his hand slowly.

The nurse shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure but he’ll be back eventually.”

Naruto thanked her absently and wheeled himself away. Maybe he could find Kiba’s room instead. Surely the boy would be up for a visitor that wasn’t his family by now. It didn’t matter that Naruto wasn’t exactly sure where said room was, he’d find it eventually if he just kept knocking on random doors.

As Naruto travelled the corridors, knocking on doors and failing to find Kiba, he found himself stopping at a glass door that needed a button pressed in order for it to open. Black lettering spelled out ‘ICU’ on the door and beyond it, doctors and nurses bustled around, pushing gurneys and racing to attend to patients.

**Intensive Care Unit**

That was where Neji and Choji were, fighting for their lives with the help of modern medicine. Naruto was tempted to shove the button and invade the unit to see his friends but deep down, he knew that doing so would do more harm than good. Finding Kiba was his mission right now. He could see Neji and Choji when they got better.

_If they got better..._

Naruto scowled at appearance of the voice in his head. He didn’t like doubting himself. He’d always been too confident for that. Had one car crash really changed his personality so drastically? Was he never going to be himself again?

He hunched over, fingers knotted in his hair. There were too many damn questions that needed answering. It was making his head hurt, just thinking about it. If only there was a way to turn back time. Naruto would give up anything to be able to turn the clock back to that night when he’d answered the call from Sasuke and eavesdropped on the conversation he’d been having with the five teenagers. Then he’d do things differently. He’d go to Iruka for help and wouldn’t even think about calling Shikamaru or the others.

“Are you alright?” A concerned voice asked. Naruto managed to look up and saw a nurse staring at him. He looked helplessly at the ICU and the nurse frowned. “You can’t go in there. I’m sorry. Can I take you somewhere else?”

“Uh...Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka’s room. I need to see him.”

“Right...” The nurse looked around. “I’m not sure who that is but I can go find someone who does. Follow me.”

The two moved away from the ICU, Naruto casting a longing look over his shoulder before they turned a corner and it vanished from sight. Neji and Choji would just have to wait a little longer. For now, Kiba came first. The nurse who was helping him tracked down an orderly and got directions from them to Kiba’s room.

Naruto was buzzing with adrenaline in his wheelchair now. He was going to see his friend! His friend who’d survived the horrible crash. The awful gaping wound in Naruto would surely close itself up a little more once he saw Kiba, awake and coherent.

“Just in here.” The nurse stopped at a door not too far down from Shikamaru’s. “I was told that this patient needs his rest. Try not to excite him.”

“Of course.” Naruto promised, reaching up for the door knob.

The nurse shifted uncomfortably, glancing at their watch. “Can you make it back to your room on your own? I’m meant to be in oncology at the moment.”

“Yeah.” Naruto said easily, finally getting a good grip on the handle and twisting sharply. He pushed the door forward and wheeled his way into the room.

The nurse left in a rush but Naruto barely registered it. He only had eyes and ears for the boy in the bed.

The room he’d entered was dimly lit as though the light had been causing a hindrance to the occupant. There were a few of the standard hospital machines taking up space in the room that beeped dutifully every moment or so. A helium balloon was sinking lower and lower to the floor as the gas slowly escaped, and some drooping flowers were dropping their petals already. Empty chairs had been discarded in the corner. There were no visitors to be seen. The atmosphere was depressive but it barely registered to Naruto. He was too happy to see Kiba.

Said patient was propped up against multiple pillows, dressed in traditional hospital garb with his trademark jacket over the top. His eyes were closed and his breathing sounded painful. Naruto probably shouldn’t be waking his friend up but patience had never been one of his virtues. Kiba would just have to deal with his sleep being interrupted. 

“Hey Kiba!” Naruto said loudly, getting himself closer to the bed. “It’s me, Naruto! Wake up buddy!”

Kiba’s eyes remained stubbornly closed and his breathing, while harsh, did not falter. Naruto’s smile slipped away and he was soon right next to the boy.

“Kiba, it’s me.” He said again, softer this time. “I bet you can hear me. Stop being a jerk and playing dead.”

He reached out and shook Kiba cautiously. His friend looked really shit. The gown hid the worst of the injuries, since that was where the tree branches had stabbed him, but his exposed face and arms were proof enough that Kiba had been lucky to make it out. Naruto hated to think what Neji and Choji looked like then.

“Kiba.” He said again, raising his voice to match his initial volume. “I’m not leaving until you tell me how you’re feeling. Wake the hell up.”

“Urgh...” A familiar voice groaned. “Whazzit?”

“Kiba!” Naruto exclaimed, delighted that he’d managed to rouse his friend.

“Naruto?” Kiba’s eyes opened briefly before instantly shutting again. “What’re you doing here?”

“Visiting you.” Naruto leant forward in his wheelchair.

“Kay...”

Kiba’s voice was rough and quiet, as though the crash had somehow damaged it as well. He didn’t seem all there but Naruto was determined to hold at least a small conversation.

“How ya feeling buddy?”

“Shit.” Kiba muttered. “Like I got stabbed.”

Naruto laughed weakly. “That’s because you did. By a tree branch. Two of them in fact.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kiba kept his eyes closed but his voice got stronger the more he spoke. “What happened to you?”

“Three cracked ribs, a fractured radius on my right arm, heavy slashes to my arms and legs, broken right ankle and three broken fingers on my left hand. Plus I had a severe concussion and there’s a shit ton of bruising to my entire body.” Naruto recited mechanically. “So it’s not all that bad. I can move around and stuff. Anything else you need to report apart from the whole stabbing part?”

Shizune had given Naruto Kiba’s list of injuries but it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t remember.

“Um...lots of bruising as well, quite a few gashes...something’s broken, can’t remember what. They thought I had brain damage for a bit but apparently not. Lost a lotta blood so I’m really weak at the moment. Can’t really move my head because of whip lash.” Kiba said slowly. It sounded like it was taking him a lot of effort to remember what had happened to him, and even then he forgot bits and pieces. Naruto hoped he was being monitored closely because it sounded like Kiba’s brain wasn’t exactly working like it should have been.

“I’ve seen Shikamaru.” Naruto decided that news on their other friends would probably cheer up the despondent Kiba. “His chest got crushed and he had lots of bruising and gashes and such as well, but he’s awake and going good.”

“Cool...”

“And Neji and Choji are in the ICU but I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

_I hope..._

“Naruto...” Kiba’s eyes opened briefly once more. “I’m too tired to stay awake. Sorry. Maybe we can talk some other time.”

Naruto visibly drooped. “O-okay. That sounds good. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said, forcing a smile. “You rest up and get better.”

“I’ll try.” Kiba smiled weakly. Nothing visibly changed in his breathing or demeanour but Naruto knew that Kiba wasn’t with him anymore. He hadn’t even asked about Akamaru.

Naruto left the room sadly. He had to face the facts. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. Everyone was changing and it was his fault.

_It’s all your fault!_

“I know!” Naruto said out loud, startling a girl with purplish hair and pale eyes standing nearby. She looked vaguely familiar. “Sorry.” He muttered and was about to move on when she held out a hand to stop him.

“A-are you N-Naruto?” She asked, pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

“That’d be me.” Naruto confirmed, struggling to work out where he’d seen the girl before.

She visibly brightened, straightening up to smile at him. “My name is H-Hinata Hyuga. You know my cousin, N-Neji.”

Of course! She was Neji’s cousin. You could tell they were related by the eyes. She’d come to a session once but had decided that it wasn’t really for her. Kiba had taken a liking to her and had been sad when she hadn’t come back.

“Hi.” Naruto said, suddenly feeling just as shy as she looked. It was his fault that her cousin was dying. Why did she look so happy to see him?

“How are you f-feeling?” She asked, stepping closer.

“I’ve been better.” Naruto said honestly, looking her up and down. “How are you?”

Her face dropped and Naruto cursed himself for being insensitive. Of course she wasn’t alright. She’d lived through a horrible childhood and now her protector was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life because he’d got caught up in something that had nothing to do with him.

“I believe I’ve been better t-too.” She answered, pressing her fingers together even harder. “I would be happier if they’d let me s-s-see Neji but I’m not allowed too at the moment.”

“Why not?” Naruto burst out. “It’s not like he’s contagious or anything? What’s the problem with you seeing him, even for just a few minutes?”

“I’m n-not sure.” Hinata admitted. “I didn’t actually ask why I couldn’t.”

“Let’s go ask again then!” Naruto told her cheerily.

“Oh but we couldn’t possible,”

“Nope!” Naruto cut her off. “No objections. You’re seeing your cousin today. Right here, right now. I’ll convince the doctors to let you in. If they don’t, I’ll throw a tantrum and rip out my stitches or something.”

Hinata gasped in shock. “Don’t do that.” Her face softened into a smile. “But...thank you. Neji talked about you sometimes, you know. About what you were like. You sounded too good to be true but he was right. You are impossibly kind.”

“Eh?” Naruto gaped up at her. “Neji talks about me?”

“He talks about all of you.” Hinata cast a longing look in the direction of the ICU. “That support group means the world to him, n-not that he’d ever admit it.”

“But you can tell?” Naruto asked.

“I can tell.” She confirmed, small smile widening. “Neji is sometimes incredibly easy to read. He’s sensitive, you know?”

“He can be really tetchy.” Naruto said uncertainly.

“Well, yes.” Hinata concluded. “But he’s just afraid to get hurt again.”

_He has been hurt again, and I did that to him._

“Anyway, let’s go get you into his room.” Naruto pushed at his wheelchair, struggling to build up momentum. Hinata reached out tentatively as if to push it but he shook his head.

“I can do it.” He insisted.

“I want to help.” Hinata said softly.

“Please.” Naruto hated how weak he felt. “Just let me do it.”

Hinata didn’t say anything more, merely fell back with an unreadable look on her face. She trailed after him as he struggled to keep up a moderate pace as they made their way towards the ICU. Both didn’t voice their worries aloud but they were both afraid that they would be turned away once more.

To Naruto’s surprise, Shikamaru was sitting outside the ICU in a wheelchair of his own. His hair was down, hanging in a tangle curtain around his face and his sharp eyes were fixed down the corridor.

“Shikamaru!” Naruto called, coming to a stop beside him.

Shikamaru turned, looking Naruto and Hinata up and down. “Yo.” He said eventually. “Why are you guys here?”

“Hinata wants to see Neji.” Naruto answered for the girl. “How bout you?”

“Choji woke up.” Shikamaru said flatly. His tone was a contrast to the exciting news he’d just dropped on them.

“What? He’s awake! Why did nobody tell me?” Naruto wished he could seize Shikamaru in a hug.

“Probably because they couldn’t find you.” Shikamaru’s voice remained the same but his eyes twinkled. “The doctors are checking if I can see him.”

“Me too!”  Naruto exclaimed. “I wanna see him too!”

“I don’t even know if I can yet. Calm down.” Shikamaru huffed.

“And N-Neji?” Hinata ventured, looking hopeful.

“I’m sorry.” Shikamaru truly sounded as though he meant it. “There’s been no news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter. I hope anyone reading this likes it! The story's gonna be longer than I thought but I hope you stick around. : )

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a lot of stuff in there that's just my own personal headcannons that I hope don't upset anybody. Maybe one day I'll expand on some of the stuff written. Naruto is still a dear series to me because there's so many characters to enjoy (even though Neji will always be first in my heart...and I kinda don't like Sasuke oops) and I hope I was able to capture them well here. Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
